Childhood Memories
by ManaKing
Summary: SoraxKairi Sora and Kairi became friends at a young age, but couldn't remember what exactly had happened... switches from past to present
1. Prologue: The beginning

HELLO! Well, I am really bored so, I feel like making a SoraxKairi fanfic!! (take that yaoi fangirls!!)

hmm...this will be called..dramatic pause

Childhood Memories

Prologue: the beginning..

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" the little, 4 year old Kairi said, looking for her parents. There was a lightning storm, and she was scared.Kairi then heard a crash in her parent's bedroom. "A-are you there?" Kairi asked, walking up to the door. Then, her blood was stricken with a cold, as she heard an evil, menacing laugh. "MUAHAHAHA!!" Kairi opened the door, to see an evil witch slowly killing her parents. "This castle, no...ALL of Hollow Bastion shall be mine!I, Maleficent shall rule you all, turning you all into heartless!" Kairi's parents, King Marcus, and Queen Roxanna were on the floor, covered in blood. She couldn't bear to see it. But it was engraved in her mind. "ah, what have we here..." Maleficent had noticed Kairi in the midst of the chaos. "Come child, see what has happened to your mother and father, the king and queen of Hollow Bastion..." Queen Roxana noticed Kairi, 'run my beautiful child..may her evil never touch your pure heart..May the light bless you..." At that moment, The Queen gave her last remain ing light to Kairi, turning herself into a Heartless, as the body took the shape of a nobody. "HAHAHA!! See what happens when the dark takes over, little girl?" Kairi had no choice. She ran as fast as she could, out of the castle with teleporting magic she had learned from the infamous Merlin. She had used enough power to get her to the bottom, but slipped and fell off a cliff. she screamid in agony, soon to be replaced by sleep, as the air pressure paused her nervous system. She fell into the ocean, drifting away...

So, whatcha think? Kinda sad, I know. But anyway...REPLY PLZ!! 8D 


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

Ok, it's time for chapter 2! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but hey. YOU NEVER KNOW!

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

A few says passed after Kairi had fallen off into the ocean, drifting away. But, at the third day, something odd happened. A large black hole sucked Kairi into it, while still in deep sleep.

She was somehow transported to another ocean, more salty, more clear. The sun was shining on the horizon, making Kairi stir. Her floating body started heading for a small island, where the waves had gently moved her.

There was a small boy at the shore of the island, running around playing. What he didn't know was that his life would soon be changed forever by this one little girl.  
Kairi was washed ashore, back face down head staring at the clouds. She opened her eyes, only to see the little boy up at her face.

"Hey, are you okay? Where did you come from?" The little boy said, dumbfounded and somewhat worried.

"H-huh? What am I doing here? Why can't I remember..Who are you?" Kairi asked, still worried with her surroundings.

"Oh!" The boy gave a big heartfelt grin, and said,"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!" Sora then lifted Kairi up off the ground to see that she was about his age.

"Umm..I'm Kairi..."

"That's a pretty name! kari..Kira...Kairi! I got it!" The boy flashed his grin again, making Kairi feel more at home...But, where IS home now?

"S-Sora..Where are we? What is this place?" Kairi started looking around, still not sure where this was. She had never been here, and it was really warm, like it'd be summer everyday.

"Um..Let me see. Hmm. Oh! This is called, Desty Islids! I mean..hehe..Destiny Islands! But, I dont live here. I just visit here with my friends to hang out. I live over there." Sora then pointed his finger to a much bigger island, one with many houses.

"Oh..." Kairi was dissapointed, knowing this place was probably far away from home...

"By the way, Kairi..Where do you live? You were washed up on the beach." Sora was starting to get very curious. He wanted to now where Kairi lived.

"Oh, sorry Sora. I live in Ho-..Umm..Holl..I..can't remember...And..My parents aren't here. They were...They were...Wait, what were they doing..?" Kairi was confused. She couldn't remember anything about her home, nor her parents. She couldn't even remember what happened to them.

"I know! Maybe they went on a vacation somewhere!" Sora was trying to help, but he wasn't hitting the mark.

"I guess so. Maybe you're right." Kairi lied. She knew it wasn't that. There's no way her parents would leave her alone...But why was she alone here?  
"Mommy..? Daddy?..." Kairi then burst into tears, remembering that she had no parents here; nobody to take care of her.

"Kairi! Please, stop crying! It's not very nice to see a pretty girl cry!" Kairi was still crying, and Sora didn't know what to do. So, he justed did what came naturally. He gave her a big hug."Please don't cry, Kairi..I don't want to see you cry.."

"S-sora...Thanks..." Kairi started to close her eyes, and got tied up in the moment, forgetting about everything else. Including the fact that she was blushing.

present

Sora's POV

"Sora! Wake up! Sora! It's time for school! You don't want to miss your first day of Highshool, do you?" My mom asked, impatiently.

"Okay, I'm up.." I got up from my bed, put on my crown necklace, and just stacked on some random clothes. A black t-shirt covered by a blue and black hoodie, and dark blue cargo pants. "I'll be right down, Mom!" Sora yelled. But, right before leaving his room, he looked at his favorite picture. One of him, His best friend Riku, and someone he loved...A girl named Kairi.

So, there's chapter 1. R&R plz! 


End file.
